Just Say It
by TouchOfRomance
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma have always had intense chemistry... But will something happen, or will they both ignore their feelings?


A/N: Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfiction! I've been writing for years but never thought of doing this, so please R/R! If you like it, please comment with some requests of characters you'd like to see together. Criticism is of course always welcome. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (I wish), just the plot. Rated M for explicit language + lemon. Bulma/Vegeta OneShot!

**Just Say It…**

"Yamcha, just leave me ALONE!" Bulma yelled into the phone, and bluntly hung up on her on/off-again boyfriend. It was a hot evening in mid-August, the air was dense, and she wasn't in the mood to fight. She fell onto her huge double bed, staring at the ceiling. _Why was she even with him? All they did lately was argue… The sex… Ugh, it wasn't even worth it!_

Bulma sighed deeply and pulled her tanktop over her head. It was so warm; she couldn't stand the feeling of damp, sweaty clothes against her smooth skin. Yamcha had been getting on her nerves these past couple of weeks, with his jealous behavior and whiny monologues about his life. _I mean, seriously, Yamcha. Get over yourself. _

She closed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. Gosh, that felt good. She knew she was a gorgeous woman, oozing sexuality with every move, and she had the confidence to back it all up. Yet, she felt taken for granted, and lately she'd been starting to realize that she had no feelings left for Yamcha.

She rolled off the bed and walked towards her window. Outside, in the back garden, stood the huge mobile Gravity Room that she and her father had build for Vegeta to train in. She could see him working out through the small windows: he was glistening with sweat, and it made the contours of his body look almost divine. _Vegeta… If anything, she needed a man. Not a boy like Yamcha, but a real man. Like the Prince… _

Suddenly she felt like she was being watched. She lifted her head and looked straight into his deep onyx eyes. Her cheeks turned bright red as she realized she was wearing nothing but tiny shorts and her bra. Flustered, she turned around and covered herself in the curtain. She was panting heavily as she rested her back against the cold wall.

_Oh shit. Shit! Did he see her? Did he know she'd been staring at him for weeks? _ Slowly, she peeked around the corner. He was gone. She dropped the curtain and walked back over to her bed. _Stop making a fool out of yourself, Bulma. He's obviously not into you. _She grabbed her sweaty tanktop and started to put it back on.

"Stop doing that, woman."

She screamed as the low, grunting voice filled her room. She swiftly turned around and saw Vegeta standing there, wearing nothing but his tight, black training shorts and his Saiyan boots.

"You just gave me a heart attack!" Bulma yelled as she backed up against the wall, covering her chest with her arms. "What are you even doing in my room? Ever heard of knocking?"

Vegeta just stood there, a small grin across his face. She wasn't scared; somehow he had never intimidated her like he did others. His dark eyes were now scanning the rest of her body, but stopped at her chest, which she was still covering with the tanktop and her arms.

"Vegeta, what do you –"

"You were looking at me." He wasn't telling her off; it was more like he was _intrigued_ by the fact that she'd given him any time of day.

He moved a little closer, his gaze now fixed on her eyes. She tried to calm down a little, and wondered what the hell he wanted from her. It was the first time he'd even stepped a foot in the house, let alone her room.

"Remove that silly cloth, woman," Vegeta demanded, and again took a step forward. _Oh really? _Though she may have been shocked by his presence, Bulma wasn't one to take orders from anyone, not even from a fucking _Saiyan Prince_.

"No," she said as she stretched her back, raising herself to his level. He nearly gasped at her refusal, which caused her to grin and feel even stronger. Here he was: Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, in her room, yet she was holding the reigns. She could see he was excited; the huge bulk in his tight pants betrayed him. _He wanted her. That's why he was here. _

They were now standing face to face, their eyes focused on each other, each one waiting for the other to make the first move. Bulma slowly moved her hips forward; he grunted as her thigh brushed against his hard cock. His hands grabbed her wrists and he pinned her against the wall, exposing her semi-covered chest. His eyes took in her beauty, and he smirked in approval.

He leaned in for a kiss, but she turned away. She knew that would tick him off, that it would frustrate him, and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Stop moving, woman." His tone became more demanding, but she didn't care. By now she was sure he wouldn't hurt her.

She looked back into his eyes. "No." She said it more firmly this time, knowing fully that this would make him even more excited. He tried again, and again, and she kept on twisting and turning herself away from him. Finally, he released her from his grip.

"What is this? Some kind of joke?" He came closer again, his hands now resting on her hips. "I've seen the way you look at me, woman, so damn you and your –"

He shut up when Bulma grabbed his hands and led them higher, over her stomach and to the point where his thumbs brushed over the crease of her breasts.

"I just want one thing, Vegeta," she whispered, as she led his hands to the back of her bra, "and all you have to do -" she unhooked it "- is say my name."

She could feel his muscles tighten, trying to contain his frustration. "What? Stop this foolishness at once, woman!" He grunted in her ear and pressed his hips against hers. Her bra was completely loose, merely covering her stiff nipples, and now his hands were massaging them. Both their breathing accelerated, and they stood there, heavily panting in the warm room, their bodies intertwined and sweaty.

Bulma dug her nails into Vegeta's shoulders and hissed: "C'mon Vegeta, just say my name. Say it, and I'm yours…" He grunted with pleasure and again pushed his hips firmly against her. It took all of her strength to keep herself from ripping off his cloths and just letting him fuck her right there.

"Damn you woman!" He panted, and lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Now he was on top of her, and ripped off her bra and tanktop with one pull. Her breasts were perfect: perky and round, with hard, pink nipples; they tasted salty from their sweat as he sucked on them, blood rushing through his swollen dick.

She moaned and arched her back as he moved further down. But right as he was about to tear off her shorts, she pulled him back up by his hair. Her heart was racing and she didn't want him to stop, but she couldn't give in without hearing him say it. He was looking at her so intensely, trying to keep the beast inside him from coming out and ripping her into pieces.

"Woman –"

"Not good enough."

"Kiss me."

"No."

He growled and pressed her against his well-defined torso. "Kiss me… _Bulma_."

The second he said it, their lips were pressed against each other, their tongues exploring. It was a release of all the build-up tension from the entire summer, when she had been lusting over his sick body, and he had secretly followed her every move. They moaned as they explored together, kissing, licking, and sucking on each other's lips and tongue.

Bulma started pulling down her shorts. She wanted him so badly, and Vegeta wanted her. When he noticed what she was doing, he stopped kissing her and ripped off her panties. He got up, not taking his eyes off of the sensual creature in front of him, and pulled down his pants.

She couldn't help but gasp as she feasted her eyes upon his well-endowed member. He was so big, and she was so small. He walked towards her, but she already knew what he wanted. Slowly, she took his dick in her hand; she couldn't reach all the way around it. Still looking straight into his eyes, she started kissing him, licking his entire shaft and slowly sucking on the tip. He tilted his head backwards and closed his eyes as he grunted, his hand playing with strings of her hair as she moved up and down. Every now and then she stopped, just to tease him, and let her tongue linger on his tip until he pressed her head down again, wanting more.

Suddenly he withdrew from the warmth of her mouth, and pushed her on her back. He jumped on top of her, his tongue sliding down from her neck, over her nipples, her belly button, until he reached her clit. She let out a scream of delight as he started licking her, and tingling sensations rushed through her entire body. She knew she was close, and he felt it too as her muscles started to contract. She moved her hips on his pace, knowing that it wouldn't be much longer until she reached her climax. Then, he put two fingers inside her, making her body jerk up at the unexpected feeling. He continued licking and playing with her, moving his fingers inside her, increasing the pace with every move. She grabbed her pillow and bit hard on it as she felt herself come; trying to silence her screams as her muscles contracted and her legs went numb.

"Oh, Vegeta…" She mumbled softly as he pulled his fingers out of her. She'd never experienced anything like this before. Her voice was hoarse from screaming and panting. She opened her eyes and saw his face hover over hers.

"I'm not done with you yet." He grunted with his deep, sexy voice. He raised himself up, and, now sitting on his knees, grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on top of him. He was so strong, and she was light as a feather. She clutched his shoulders tightly as his huge cock slid inside of her, and couldn't contain her scream as she felt how deep he went.

He pressed her tightly against his chest, moaning deeply in her ear. He moved slowly at first, letting her get used to him, watching her squirm at the sensations he was giving her. But gradually the beast inside him took over, and he moved her hips up and down. Her breasts were bouncing and it drove him crazy. He threw her on her back again and thrust harder, deeper.

"Ah, yes, fuck me – FUCK ME!" Her screams were getting louder and louder, and he could feel her starting to tighten again. Her hands clasped the sheets, now drenched with their sweat, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him even deeper inside of her. He thrust harder and harder, and felt himself slipping out of control.

"Vegeta, I'm gonna cum –" She yelled and grabbed on to him, moving her body along with his. She let out a loud scream as her muscles tightened with her second orgasm. With a loud roar, Vegeta released all his energy and came hard inside her.

Gasping for air, they fell into each other's arms. It was now dark outside, and the air was feeling lighter and fresher. Bulma could barely move; her whole body felt like sand-paper, and she shivered as Vegeta pulled himself out of her. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, still breathing deeply.

"Vegeta?" She leaned on her elbows, and looked at his face.

"I'm sleeping, woman."

"I just wanted to say – thank you. It's been a very long time since someone… since I felt this way."

He opened one eye and looked at her, and she could've sworn that for a split second, she saw affection register on his face. He pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes again.

"Just be quiet and sleep… _Bulma._"


End file.
